Introduce me to your noona
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Vas a presentarme a tu hermana? me enamore de su sonrisa que es mas brillante que el sol y su inocencia. Apesar de que todavía soy inexperto realmente puedo protegerla para Emina Megpoid-116 Gokudera x OC one-shot


este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a** Emina Megpoid-116** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

Inspirada en la canción del mismo título. ¿ Klazu-chan te acuerdas cuando estábamos roleando todas y llegaste tarde? Bueno algo así estábamos roleando. Y aquí para ti solita :3

* * *

**INTRODUCE ME YOUR NOONA **

UN DIA tranquilo en la escuela namimori, el timbre sonó para dar fin a la jornada de estudio. Al Salir de la escuela, en la puerta estaba un castaño de menor estatura, con un alto peinegro y peli plateado de ojos menta y estatura media.

—¿Qué piensan hacer Tsuna, Gokudera? —pregunto el pelinegro llamado Yamamoto

—yo iré a donde vaya el decimo —respondió el peli plateado mirando con respeto al castaño

—Bueno…Hoy quiero ir a ver a mi hermana mayor…—contesto Tsuna rascándose su mejilla

— ¿Hermana? —preguntaron sus amigos

—sí, ella aparte ya que su escuela queda un poco lejos, pero trabaja cerca de aquí —explico Tsuna a sus amigos

—¡Jajaja pues vamos! —opino Yamamoto feliz

.

.

.

Los tres entraron a un café restauran, Tsuna abrió la puerta provocando el leve tinteo avisando a los empleados la visita del cliente;

— ¡Bienvenidos! —se coloco una chica frente a ellos —¡oh Tsuna! —exclamo feliz al ver a su hermano pequeño

Yamamoto sonrió al verla, pero Gokudera… pudo sentir como el tiempo se le detenía al ver a esa chica. Su cabellera negra con visos castaños amarrada a una fina coleta que le daba un aire maduro y tranquilo, sus ojos violetas serenos y alegres y un blanco e impecable delantal envolvía su cuerpo fino y femenino digno de una dama.

—Ellos son mis amigos —dijo Tsuna presentándolos —Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato

—Mucho gusto soy Sawada Eiko, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano menor Yamamoto-kun , Gokudera-kun —agradeció la chica sonriéndoles cálidamente

El peli plateado al oír "Gokudera-kun" de los finos labios de la chica su rostro cambio al color rojo de su llama tormenta… si Gokudera quedo encantado…

.

.

.

Al salir del café, Gokudera seguía sonrojado y distraído, algo que noto su amigo beisbolista

—jajaja a Gokudera le gusto la hermana de Tsuna —aseguro muy Feliz Yamamoto

— ¡C-C-Cállate friki del beisbol! — trato de articular molesto mientras se le subían mas los colores al rostro para después caer de rodillas frente a Tsuna

—Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, decimo —se disculpaba el guardián de la tormenta mientras golpeaba su frente en el suelo —me enamore su querida hermana… su sonrisa es más brillante que el sol y su inocencia… —declaraba Gokudera mientras su frente se hallaba en el suelo.

—Gokudera-kun —llamo Tsuna con tono apacible —Ella no tiene novio, pero es mayor que nosotros por tres años. Creo que le puedes gustar Gokudera-kun —dijo sonriéndole a su amigo, haciendo que los ojos del Gokudera brillaran intensamente

— ¡Gracias Decimo! A pesar de que soy inexperto realmente puedo protegerla, aun si alguien como Xanxus la toca no lo perdonare —dictaba el peli plateado con una gran voluntad en su miraba mientras sus ojos mostraban llamas de emoción. Haciendo que una gota cayera por la sien de Tsuna

—je,je Gokudera-kun eso sonó muy posesivo…—dijo el castaño un poco preocupado

.

.

.

Al día siguiente un peli plateado entro al café, traía su uniforme escolar, realmente quería verla y comprar ahí era su excusa

— ¡Bienvenido! —Dijo la pelinegra y sonrió —¡oh Gokudera-kun pasa!

—Hermana del decimo —saludo haciendo una reverencia sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo rosado

—Vamos Gokudera-kun solo dime Eiko —le sonrió gratamente

—E-Eiko-san …—dijo sonrojándose mientras tomaba asiento

—Permíteme enseguida tomo tu pedido —hablo la chica mientras se iba. Gokudera comenzó a observar que el café no había empleados más que ella y a los poco minutos comenzaron a llegar bastantes clientes, para después ver a la chica correr de aquí para allá con mucha prisa

—D-Disculpa Gokudera-kun, me quede sola en el café y no creí que hayan llegado tantos clientes—decía apenada la chica

—no hay problema—dijo Gokudera, hasta que se vio una oportunidad para estar con ella —¡puedo ayudarte Eiko-san!—se ofreció el peli plateado

—Gokudera-kun…Creo que tomare tu palabra…

El peli plateado comenzaba a preparar a velocidad luz postres que conocía en el menú de ese café, con su típica coleta atrás, sin darse cuenta miro y vio a una sonrojada Eiko que dejaba derramarse el café de lleno, ella no podía dejar de ver la concentración que se mostraba en su semblante y sus ojos menta del peli plateado.

—¿Eiko-san?—Llamo Gokudera a la chica

—Oh lo siento me distraje —Reacciono rápido, le sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al peli plateado hacer su trabajo y desprender un aura tan atractiva para ella. Después de un rato los demás empleados llegaron, Eiko que ofreció pagarle a Gokudera

—No gracias Eiko-san, hice lo que pude —dijo tratando de mostrarse cool frente a ella

— ¿entonces como puedo pagarte Gokudera-kun? De verdad me salvaste—dijo la chica

—Que si me permite el honor de llevarla su casa —opino el Peli plateado en sus ojos esmeralda estaban decididos, ella se sonrojo y asistió.

**Al salir del café**

—Gokudera-kun… ¿por qué haces esto? —pregunto la chica sonrojada

—Si no tuviera intenciones de conquistarte no merezco ser un chico —dijo sonrojado pero con determinación de conquistarla

—Pero Gokudera-kun…soy mayor que tu… tengo 19 y tú 16 y…decía Eiko pero fue interrumpida al sentir la cálida mano del chico que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, ella lo miro a ver que estaba sonrojado mientras bajaba el rostro para después mirarla a los ojos

—Lo sé… Hay una línea pero no límites… —Dijo Gokudera, la chica sonrió cálidamente, así tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la casa de la chica

.

.

.

— ¡Increíble Gokudera-kun tienes una cita con Eiko-neesan! — exclamo Tsuna alegre por su hermana y su amigo

—Si Decimo si usted me lo permite claro está —dijo poniéndose de rodillas implorando un si

—No digas eso Gokudera-kun ¡claro que sí! —

—Decimo… ¡Muchas Gracias!

En la casa de Tsuna

El timbre sonó, Fue Tsuna a abrir sabía que era Gokudera y venia a traer a su hermana que vino a arreglarse en casa de su hermano, ahí seria el encuentro en donde se verían Eiko y Gokudera

—¡B-B-Buenas decimo! —saludo un nervioso Hayato con un esmoquin

—Pasa, Eiko-neesan no tardara en bajar… ¡Gokudera-kun eso es muy formal! —exclamo al ver la vestimentas de su amigo

—No sabía que ponerme… es mi primera cita… —decía sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

—bueno, eso es dependiendo a donde la llevaras —dijo Tsuna

—hice una reservación en el restauran más lujoso que encontré —contesto Gokudera

— ¡¿y de donde sacaste tanto dinero?! —pregunto Gokudera

—Mi padre me manda cantidades cada mes, así que realmente lo utilice bien, no sabía en que gastarlo —contesto de lo más normal el peli plateado

—es verdad… Gokudera-kun viene de una familia rica —dijo con una gota en la sien

— ¡oh Hayato que guapo te ves! —dijo bajando la chica del escalón del piso de arriba con un vestido azul cielo con pequeñas lilas pintadas. Gokudera se sonrojo al verla, realmente era hermoso a sus ojos, los colores se le subieron al rostro. La chica se acerco él y tomo su brazo

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? —dijo la chica y ambos salir

Tsuna sonrió al ver a su hermana mayor y a su amigo sonreír, confiaba en Gokudera, ella estaría en buenas manos. Sabía que la protegería, a su manera… pero lo haría…

**TOMA FALSA 1**

— ¡Gracias Decimo! A pesar de que soy inexperto realmente puedo protegerla, aun si alguien como Xanxus la toca no lo perdonare —dictaba el peli plateado con una gran voluntad en su miraba mientras sus ojos mostraban llamas de emoción. Haciendo que una gota cayera por la sien de Tsuna

—je,je Gokudera-kun eso sonó muy posesivo…—dijo el castaño un poco preocupado

***media hora después***

—aun si nuestro amor es como el de romeo y Julieta ¡estaremos juntos! —exclamaba Gokudera todavía viendo a un castaño

—Gokudera-kun creo que es suficiente… —dijo Tsuna al ver tanto dramatismo, Yamamoto solo sonreirá

***una hora después* **

—la protegeré aun si mi cuerpo es desgarrado y quemado…

—Gokudera-kun…. Ya te tardaste… —murmuro Tsuna con dos gotas en su sien

* * *

Ah Gokudera quien lo imaginara enamorado xD . Bueno la inspiración es de la canción

_Introduce me to your noona _ del grupo NU'EST. Amo ese grupo!

/watch?v=iE39Lu1f7oI aquí la traducción, por dios vean el baile de esa canción *o* enamora!

/watch?v=SS8pA1SSeXQ

Espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tantas cosas vividas, quien diría que ha pasado ya un año! Espero y sigas viviendo mas momentos!


End file.
